Just a Dream
by xTaru-Tarux
Summary: Here is a little one-shot of a reacuring dream that Jade is having which is making her feel a bit odd. JORI Romance. With hints of Bade. R&R please


Okay, so I have had writer's block and artist block for a while. I tend to get it WAY too often and haven't found a way to get past it. Well, with the artist block I found out that trying to find a new style helps with it, find insipiration in something. The basic jazz. With writer's block it's a bit harder, I couldn't find anything no matter how hard I tried. And, well, two nights ago I had a dream, which is odd that I had one in the first place. Let alone a Jori based dream. And I have been typing away at this since I woke up after having said dream. And, this is straight from my dream to you guys. Hope you enjoy this quick little one shot.

Time can change so many things in our lives. I mean, I was just with Beck and believed that I was madly in love with him and found out how wrong I really was. And, me are Tori can actually tolerate each other. She actually has become my best friend, but I wouldn't let her know that. Well, that sorta sums up the major things that have changed since Yerba. Robbie is still annoying as ever, Cat is still ditzy, Andre is still the best musician at this school, Beck and I are still good friends Almost nothing has really changed except for me and Tori's relationship. It went from rivalry to…this weird jumbled up friendship that I couldn't live without to be honest. Before, Beck had kept me stable, was my best friend, he still is but Tori is too now. But, now Tori filled his spot. I go to her when I need help, or need to vent.

And, well that brings us to today. I walked up towards the stage in the main auditorium. This was our normal spot, were we met up to talk. Tori sat on the stage, wearing the bright smile like she always does. And I can't help but feel it is contagious as I get to her. Smiling, I push some of my natural colored hair behind my ear.

"Jade! Why didn't you tell me you were cutting your hair?" is the first thing she says. I can't help but laugh a little as I run a hand threw my hair, which now barely passes my chin line.

"You hate it. Don't you?" I ask, seriousness filling my voice as I think over why exactly I cut it.

"Not at all. I actually think it looks great" she said as she pulled me closer so she could run her fingers through the shortened hair. "And you added a new highlight?"

She must be talking about the one I replaced. I got rid of the blue streak in my hair and replaced it with a purple one.

"Why did you cut it, though?" she asked. Chizz, I gotta stop spacing out while she is talking to me.

"Yeah, I was tired of blue." I say, answering the first question. " I always liked my hair short. Beck liked it long though" I said shrugging lightly as if it was nothing.

But my hair was actually our first fight, mine and Beck's. I yelled at him for not liking me for who I was, and that even though I was totally against it I wouldn't cut my hair like I had planned too.

I just noticed her hands are still in my hair and I am pouting at the memories of my old relationship. I let out a sigh, before feeling the warm embrace from the other girl. I look up to the Latina girl who is hugging me and smile weakly.

"What's wrong? You are sadder than normal today Jade." Tori ask with worry in her voice.

"Just thinkin." I mumble with a shrug.

Things have seriously changed between me and Tori. Frankly, I am surprised as all chizz. I thought I would be the death of her and I enjoyed it. Now, I couldn't think of a life without Tori.

"Tell me." She insisted as she playfully nudged me. I sigh and roll my eyes as I shake my head with a smile.

"Thinkin about Beck…" I grumbled out with a dissatisfied sigh.

She let out a groan and I felt the hug around me again. I roll my eyes but hug back with a slight smile. This hug was a bit different, a bit tighter. It was her way of comforting me, even though she knew I thought it was awkward to hug like this. But, I let her hug me, to consol me.

And, the hug was all it took for me to break. Being single wasn't for me. I hated being alone. I hated that I needed someone to lean on. And, even though I have Tori…I don't HAVE her. I mean, like, I need a boyfriend. And, before I know it, I am crying into her shoulder.

"Shhh shh, It'll be okay. Things will get better, I promise" she hushed me as she began to rub my back in soothing circles. I sigh, shaking my head.

"i-it w-won't" I can't believe I am whimpering out my answer, feeling so broken.

She smiles down to me like I am some child, like I am naïve. "Jade" was all she murmured at first. "You are alone, it won't last forever…i…"she hesitated slightly and I watched her expectantly. "I have dealt with it a lot…" she admitted weakly but continued to consol me.

I gulp a bit and lean up towards her. I can't believe I am doing this, completely giving in to Tori. And, my eyes close and soon my lips are meeting hers. And, it is good. Better than Beck's lips ever were. I throw all worry to the wind as I stand up straight and lean into the kiss. She is kissing back and her hands are running threw my short brown hair and I smile as we pull apart.

"You aren't Alone, Jade" she says, a shy smile pulling onto her lips as she leans back .

And, everything changes. Everything is black and Isit up in my bed. Sighing, I realize that it is just that same dream that has been haunting me. The dream Isecretly wish would come true. But, I would never admit it. Not to anyone. Not even Tori.


End file.
